It's all Business
by g.suke
Summary: Sequel to "Love Therapy". Now that Naruto has returned home, that he has been running away from. Sasuke learn about his family hidden secret, What adventure awaits them. SasuNaru......Slow process of feeling development.
1. Welcome Sasuke

**It's all Business: Chapter one – "Welcome, Sasuke!"**

**Author's POV**

Sasuke sat in his office tapping his expensive silver pen on his desk. He is frustrated. A little over a month ago he went to visit Naruto, only to discover that he's been discharge. He tried ringing him up, but apparently the man had change his number. Sakura can no longer get in touch with him and he couldn't understand what is going on.

He finally admit that he like the man and when he decided to pursue him (regardless if he's married or not), Naruto decided to pack his bag and leave. Sasuke even turned up to Naruto's apartment and was shocked to see a woman opened the door. He was annoyed the fact that she even had the guts to flirt with him.

Sasuke sigh 'I'm never going to get work done at this rate'. After losing all contact of that therapist, Sasuke had become restless. He hardly eats, he couldn't sleep and he seems to ignore everything and anything around him. Of Corse, he was aware that Sakura was worried about him, but he didn't care. Right now he would like to see Naruto, hear Naruto, anything. Even picture of him would satisfy his thoughts of that man.

The phone to his office rang and Sasuke took his time answering it "Yes?"

"Sasuke, I would like to have lunch with you. Come meet me at 'London' at 2.30 pm" Itachi's voice came on

"I'm busy"

"Sasuke, I didn't ask you when you are available" Itachi stated "Come by that restaurant. We need to talk" and the phone was hung up.

Sasuke stared at his phone. It really isn't every day that his brother calls him and decided to have lunch, 'must be urgent'. Sasuke looked up at the time: 1 pm. 'Should try to get a few papers sign by then'. Sasuke clicked on his silver pen and began reading and signing papers.

* * *

Naruto sat in his family business chair looking out the window. It's been a month since he returned home. He couldn't explain the thrill among his elders and most of all, his father. 'Everything is still the same' the chair and furniture's, even the colour of the wall. After Naruto have returned home, he had discovered that the business was not doing well. His father has been receiving heart problems since the day he walked out and so most of his unfaithful clients took advantage of that. His father was able to handle most of them, but things were still screwing up.

'Everyone is working their hardest' Naruto watched as a brown leaf float slowly to the dry grass. It's already autumn so things are much quieter when this specific season comes.

Naruto has shut his therapist business down seeing as now that he'd returned; the family is going to need him 24/7.

"Naruto" Neji called out "I'll be off to the Italy within 3 days with Itachi, are you sure you'll be okay explaining everything to Sasuke?"

Naruto closed his eyes and turned his chair to Neji "I'll be fine, you just make sure that the Mafias follow their mission. I can't afford them to cause any more trouble" Naruto hand a file to Neji "You do remember what their mission are, right?"

"Of Corse" Neji took the file and scanned it himself "Are you sure about them handling this case, it is a big responsibility" Neji concerned voice reach out "I think this case should be place on the Chinese. They've been an alliance to us for the longest period"

"Neji, you need to understand that the reason people aren't following proper orders is because they know we don't trust them. What better ways to let them know that we are serious about them then handing them a case this big" Naruto got off his chair "...and I heard that the leader of the Marfia is looking for a wife for his son" he later leaned on the front of his desk "If you manage to warm up to them invite the son here, it would be nice if he chooses to marry someone among our group, this way their loyalty stays with us"

Naruto ran his hand through his golden hair "If he does agree, be sure to contact Ten-Ten" Neji nodded his head, bowed and left.

A Chinese girl walked in dressing in Chinese tradition clothing, she quickly mouth out 'Neji' and he just nodded his head in returned "Kyuubi 46, we need you to sign in these papers"

Naruto took out a luxurious looking pen with 'Kyuubi 46' engraved on it "When is my next meeting with the Chinese, Ten-Ten"

"Before Itachi's brother, sir"

"I have Neji to bring the Mafia's son here to find a wife" Ten-Ten stood there and listen "Once Neji calls you, you'll be in charge of him, that means find him a place to stay" she gave a small nod "Also find someone who is to his taste and get her to show him around, that'll save us some time" Ten-Ten jot down all of Naruto's instruction on her clipboard that she carries everywhere.

"Kyuubi 46, It's Wednesday. Should I also prepare a room for your daughter as well?"

Naruto eyes widen, he couldn't believe he'd forgotten everything about his daughter, his only reason to join the family. He's been so busy with the business that this week he didn't even bother to spare a thought "Yes. Be sure her room place right next to me. I'll pick her up from her childcare centre and take her shopping..."

"I'm afraid you might have to get someone else to do that..." Ten-Ten quickly butted in "You have a negotiating to do with the Subaku group"

Naruto frowned "I thought I had specifically got Shikamaru to handle that"

"Yes, but things are not certain until you are there to witness it"

Naruto sigh "Alright, then you take my daughter shopping. Buy whatever she once and do whatever she likes until I return" Ten-Ten bowed and left the office.

Naruto walked over to his small liquor bar and pour himself a whisky. He remembered having the meeting the first time with the Subaku, he was shocked to see the man who had found Haruhi, Gaara the next leader of their clan. 'It really is a small world'.

* * *

Sasuke walked into the restaurant 'London' and found his brother waiting patiently for him. 'London' is a restaurant that requires a booking 2 months early to get in, but when you're a famous Uchiha, you can just rock up and be treated like a king.

Sasuke walked over to his brother and pulled a chair for himself "Can I get you both anything, Mr Uchiha?" a waiter asked

"Give us one of your finest champagne for now" Itachi says. The waiter jot down his order and left to the kitchen "I'm glad you turn up on time, hearing that you've been aloof lately. I was afraid you might turn up an hour late at least"

Sasuke sat still "What do you want?"

Itachi smirk "Right to the point then" Itachi leaned in "Sasuke, I'll be going to Italy soon"

"Italy?" Sasuke frowned "We don't have business over there"

"We do, actually" Itachi leaned back "Not the business under the Uchiha, but rather Kyuubi"

"Kyuubi?" Sasuke rubbed his chin "The largest import and export in the world and is created by the Yakuza"

Itachi let out a sincere smiled "They're not a Yakuza, they're just rumours because of their status and dealings"

"Even so" Sasuke butted in "I wasn't aware we were involved"

"Well... you shouldn't anyway, only the head clan knows. However now that I'll be going overseas and father's ill, we all agreed to bring you in"

Sasuke eyes widen "Dad's ill. What happen?"

"Father will explain everything to you" Itachi face turned serious "You are to meet father later tonight at 7. Come by the house and he'll take you somewhere"

Sasuke became confused. His brother wasn't making any sense, asking him to do this and follow orders. Sasuke hates following orders, if anything, they should be following him and now all of a sudden 'Kyuubi' is involved, he doesn't know where to turn.

* * *

Seven o'clock came like breeze and just on time Sasuke vehicle turned up on his formal house driveway. Fugaku walked out of his mansion and smiled at his son "Sasuke, I'm glad you came" Sasuke just nodded "Come, we have to go somewhere important"

"Where are you taking me?" Sasuke asked

"Get in the car and I'll explain everything" after thinking for a while, the driver open the door to the limo and Sasuke got in. His eyes widen to see a bunch of old people "These are your elders" his father voice was heard. Sasuke greeted them respectably. Now that he looks back, the only time he sees these old people was when an Uchiha baby is born.

"Sasuke, as you know your brother is leaving to Italy..."

"That's right" Sasuke looked up at his dad "He told me you were ill..."

"Yes, and I'm fine now. I need you to pay attention. You're brother also mentioned that we are connected to 'Kyuubi'" Sasuke just nodded his head and the limo began to drive off.

"About 500 years ago, Japan was roamed by Ninjas. There were all kind of clans out there that have amazing abilities and we were no different" Fugaku took a deep breath "the Uchiha clan have accepted an invitation to unite all clans as one and we became the village of Konoha. You should know this through history in school" Fugaku cross his arm "During that period there were many clans rank themselves the superior one, so even though we were one we still fight over which clan comes first. That when the nine tail fox appeared. Everyone agreed that if there is anyone among the clan that can tame or captured the demon, their clan is the superior one. After 30 years of fighting the demon, a clan leader Namikaze Jiyu had finally sacrificed himself and sealed the demon in his only child, leaving them the top best."

Sasuke took notice of the last name "The child was able to manipulate nature and have tremendous strength" Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing from his father, everything he said sound like something you would watch of some fantasy movie " There powers aren't as great back then, but they still have small form of abilities like no others. Very little people knew that past and we all like to keep it that way"

"We're here" the driver announced, everyone got out of the vehicle and Sasuke checked his surroundings. He knows that this place must be close to the beach, because he could hear the ocean and smell the salty air. There was a dark, shadowy man standing near the door.

Sasuke and his father walked closer to him and his eyes widen to see 'Shino'.

"Welcome Sasuke" he muttered out deeply, Shino opened the door and lead them all up the stairs and into dark room. There were only a small candle, so Sasuke could only make out a few dark figures. There were people sitting on chairs and few more standing behind them.

Soon the room brighten; like someone had finally switched the lights back on. Sasuke had to shield his eyes from the sudden impact "Sasuke..."

Sasuke widen his eyes by that familiar voice. He quickly turned around and saw that one person that had haunted him for so long "...Naruto"

Naruto let out a sincere smiled "Welcome to the family..."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_Thank you for reading and supporting so far. This first chapter of "It's all Business" is dedicated to:_

_(__**Bold**__ – New members commented on my page)_

arelando

DreamHunter019

**Lisa**

xXPierceMyHeartxX

Brown Eggs and Green Ham

Xtremo3000

FirieGurl

Mary-before I became a member

Tori Sohma

chocolatecoatedanimelover

**Z Girl Warrior**

Social Darwinism

Gaara'sLuver1

Rikkatsuki

JSinuYasha

Dark-ekin

**Hatake Tsughi**

**YaoiLuver93**

**blackwingsgreeneyes**

_Thank you for taking the time to comment on my story!_

**

* * *

Author's Joke: Fire Truck**

A fireman is at the station house working outside on the fire truck when he notices a little girl next door. The little girl is in a little red wagon with little ladders hung off the side.  
She is wearing a fireman's hat and has the wagon tied to a dog. The fireman says "Hey little girl. What are you doing?"

The little girl says "I'm pretending to be a fireman and this is my fire truck!"  
The fireman walks over to take a closer look. "Little girl that sure is a nice fire truck!" the fireman says.

"Thanks mister", says the little girl.

The fireman looks a little closer and notices the little girl has tied the dog to the wagon by its testicles.

"Little girl", says the fireman "I don't want to tell you how to run your fire truck, but if you were to tie that rope around the dog's neck I think you could go faster."  
The little girl says, "You're probably right mister, but then I wouldn't have a siren!"

"**What a dirty girl!" – Author's mother**


	2. Getting Started

**It's all Business: Chapter Two – "Getting Started"**

**Author's POV**

"_Welcome to the family..."_

Sasuke stared at Naruto up and down. There was something different about him. His eyes seem cold and have a rather darker shade of blue. It was though he went to hell and back with that emotionless face. Naruto was dress in a dark suite giving him an impression of someone important, **very important** and he looked rather masculine. His friendly aura was no longer there, but was replace with a feeling of someone you shouldn't mess with.

"Have a seat" A person with a scar across his nose pulled out a chair for Naruto "We have some discussion to do"

Sasuke wasn't sure how to respond, after sinking in little information, he pulled a chair out for himself and notice a familiar business client was sitting right next to him 'Gaara'. Fugaku pulled a chair and sat beside Sasuke. Sasuke also took notice of his college friend, Kiba and his partner in crime, Shino.

"Sasuke, we all would like to take the opportunity to welcome you to the family business" The scared man spoke.

"You already received some information from your father" Sasuke direct his attention to Naruto "You should know that we run an import and export business, but that just the surface of that" a waiter came and poured Sasuke a nice glass of red wine "We actually ran the whole business of Japan, but I'm just going to explain your family side of the business" Naruto took a sip of his red wine "The Uchiha clan has always been the family who runs the law in Konoha since 1540 and as such the clan have became a vital system to Japan police force"

Sasuke eyes widen hearing all the news. "I can't tell you all the information because it's not in my field, but lately Japans crime have risen by more than 15% and as such, Itachi will be having trouble working everything on his own. Usually this job is done by father and eldest son. Since your father has been ill, you have to come into the picture" Naruto stared at Sasuke eyes directly "How are you feeling?" he asked noticing Sasuke was starting to look a little pale.

"...I'm fine" was all he could bring up.

Fugaku leaned into his son ears and whispered "Do you need a break?"

"No, I'm fine" Sasuke looked up at Naruto "Do continue".

Naruto closed his eyes and opened them again "I want you to meet Iruka" Naruto hand gestured to the scar man that welcomed Sasuke earlier "He's been my teacher since I was a child and had taught me everything I need to know until now" Sasuke glanced at Iruka "He'll be educating you on everything about our history and running your business and your father..." Sasuke glanced at his father "We'll be guiding you..."

"Wait..." Sasuke held his hands in front of Naruto "What if I refused this?"

"Sasuke, the Uchiha clan has always been in this business, going against all their wishes is really like going against Japan. Once you are in, you cannot refuse" Naruto took a breath "Now...Your brother will be leaving Japan in 3 days and he'll be in Italy for 2 months, so hopefully you'll be able to learn everything by then" Before Sasuke could say anything else, Naruto got up forcing everyone else in the room stood up and bowed leaving Sasuke confused "Iruka will be turning up to your house at 8 am in the morning, your father we'll be running the company while you're being tutored. Be sure to prepare everything by then" Naruto pick his glass of wine again and took another sip "Meeting dismiss" Naruto head towards the exit "Oh" he pause "in 2 months time I hope to see you by my side" and he was gone.

Sasuke got home and sat in the dark at his desk. His father had asked him continuous time if he was feeling well. His father knew everything Kyuubi said was too much for him, but regardless Sasuke just responds that he was fine. He poured himself another drink and look up at the time 1.30 am. 'I should be getting ready for bed, I have to be up before 8', with that last thought Sasuke drank his last bit of alcohol and made his way towards the shower and doze off to sleep in the guest room, knowing his wife would try to talk to him.

* * *

Naruto got home, feeling tired and restless. "Naruto" Naruto arch his head to see his father "How did the meeting go with Sasuke?"

Naruto sigh "It was alright" he took of his shoes off "I could have taken care of the Uchiha matter without bringing Sasuke in..."

"You're already busy with everything as it is. Now, when is my granddaughter coming?" Minato smiled at his son.

"Tomorrow afternoon. I got Ten-Ten to get her..."

"I would like to get her myself"

"No, father" Naruto objected "You're still ill...and beside don't you have another meeting tomorrow with Neji and Sasuke?"

Minato sigh "Alright, you go and get rest then" and their night ended with that.

* * *

Sasuke got up at seven in the morning. He took a shower and got everything prepared. Sakura walked into the kitchen to see her husband having breakfast and frowned 'Sasuke usually leave the house at 7.30', she took a glance at the time '7.45'. Sakura took a seat next to her husband "Hun, are you taking a day off?"

"Yes" Sasuke let out quickly and simply

Sakura smiled. Is it possible he wanted to spent time with her? Has he finally notice her depression?' "OH! That's wonderful" Sakura cried out "Maybe we can do something together. Perhaps we can ..."

"I having a guest coming in"

Sakura paused "Oh!" her eyes began to wonder to her feet "So, we're not doing anything today?"

"No"

Sakura got off her chair "...okay" she head out of the kitchen and to her room. She couldn't understand her husband. After losing all contact of Dr. Naruto, Sasuke had treated her more sourly; he wouldn't listen to her or even come near her. It even got to the point where his aura feels so down that it was though he regrets sleeping in the same bed with her. Sakura sat on her bed and wept.

The doorbell to the mansion rang and Sasuke walked towards it. He saw Koji, the butler came to open the door "It's okay, I got this one" Sasuke voiced out.

He saw Koki eyes came out of his socket ", sir?"

Sasuke nodded his head "Yes, Why don't you take the rest of the day off"

Koji stared at his master up and down 'Has he finally got laid?' "But sir, it's only 8 in the morning"

"Yes it is. You should go back to sleep"

The butler nodded his head "Thank you, Mr. Uchiha" and walked off to his changing room.

Sasuke waited until Koji was out of sight and opened the door to reveal Iruka with a bright smile "Good morning Sasuke, are you ready?"

Sasuke gave a small nod and move aside for Iruka to get in. Sasuke took notice that Iruka carried three text book the size of encyclopaedia and a USB wrapped around his neck. Sasuke lead him up the stairs to his study office and Iruka turned on his computer. "Alrighty then..." He breathed out "You're going to enjoy this..."

The next three hours, Sasuke was bombarded with information that he never knew his family came from such a powerful background. He learned about the secret power behind the Uchiha clan, the Sharingan and how the Uchiha no longer uses the power for almost a decade forcing the hidden technique to die out. He also learned that the Kyuubi's, also known as Namikaze, are the only family that have a sixth sense. It could be mind reading, moving small object, have a slight control of elements, and etc.

* * *

Sakura was getting worried. Correction, she was already worried, she was just a nervous wreck. Her husband invited a guest over 2 days in a row and she have yet to introduce herself. She has come across him a few times, but the man was always around her husband. She knew he was not from the Uchiha Company or a business client because she never heard or met the man before.

She had attempted to talk to the man many times, but her husband always appears out of nowhere and telling her to not bother them. She was very hurt by his tone of voice and attitude and this 'Iruka' can see it as well, because after she left, he had asked Sasuke "if it was okay to treat your wife that way?"

She was already out of the hearing area to even hear his answers. So Sakura did what she always do for the past month, she went up to her room and wept.

* * *

"Okay Sasuke, today is the day your brother leaves, we should go the airport and bid him farewell" Iruka let out, reading a small business magazine while waiting for Sasuke to finish off a quiz he set up for him.

"There really is no need for that and beside, I do have study to do" Sasuke answered back

Iruka took a glanced at Sasuke "Naruto will be there" he quietly let out and smirks when he sees Sasuke let out a twitch.

There was a short silent between them "I never seen my brother off before, I guess it's a good time to start..."

Iruka let out a chuckle 'so cute' "Of course it is" He quickly closed the magazine and got off the couch "Should we invite your wife?"

"No, she's busy..."

"Alright then" He let out a yawn and a stretch "I'm gonna take a walk for a while..."

Iruka stepped out off the office and head downstairs. Even though Sasuke told him that Sakura was not needed there, but he knew that it was best for their marriage and beside Sakura looks like she could a few minutes with her husband.

Iruka was so deep into his thought he completely lost track of his movements. He almost fell on his butt, when he felt a hand grasp onto his arm pulling back on his two feet "Careful there" a deep voice husky entered his left ear.

Iruka shivered and look up to see a silver hair man with a mask covered more than ¾ of his face "S. Sorry" Iruka stuttered out

The man look at Iruka up and down "I never seen you before, are you new?"

"I'm Sasuke's tutor, Umino Iruka and you are?"

"Hatake Kakashi, Sasuke's personal bodyguard"

Iruka eyes widen. He remembered seeing this man on TV one time, when the public surrounds Naruto apartment about Sasuke and Sakura couple's therapy. Iruka was about to voice that information out when a voice called out his name

"Iruka"

They both turned their heads to see Sasuke standing on top of the stairs "You ready to go. My driver's waiting"

Iruka nodded his head and turned to Kakashi "Do excuse me"

"Sure" Kakashi look back at Sasuke "You called me"

"Yes" Sasuke came down the stairs "Sakura will be alone tonight. I don't want her complaining to me about it so just keep her company" Kakashi gave a small nod and a small noticeable smile to Iruka, causing him to bring a little red colour to his cheeks.

"Let's go Iruka"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_Thank you for reading and supporting so far. This chapter is dedicated to:_

_(__**Bold**__ – New members commented on my page)_

**Crazy Barks**

Mary-before I became a member

**arelando**** (Request for Iruka)**

Auzurite

Loveless

XXXninjayoaifreakxxx

Brown Eggs and Green Ham

Xtremo3000

Z Girl Warrior

**MORE~**

Queen brat

**NinjaoftheDarkness**

**Unreasonable Idiot**

_Thank you for taking the time to comment on my story!_

**Author's Joke: First time Cussers **

A 6-year-old and a 4-year-old are upstairs in their bedroom. "You know what?" says the 6-year-old. "I think it's about time we start cussing." The 4-year-old nods his head in approval. The 6-year-old continues "When we go downstairs for breakfast I'm going to say hell and you say ass."

"OK!" The 4 year old agrees with enthusiasm.  
Their mother walks into the kitchen and asks the 6-year-old what he wants for breakfast. "Aw hell, Mom, I guess I'll have some Cheerios."  
WHACK! He flies out of his chair, tumbles across the kitchen floor, gets up, and runs upstairs crying his eyes out, with his mother in hot pursuit, slapping his rear every step. The mom locks him in his room and shouts "You can just stay there till I let you out!"  
She then comes back downstairs, looks at the 4-year-old, and asks with a stern voice, "And what do YOU want for breakfast young man?"  
"I don't know," he blubbers, "But you can bet your ass it won't be Cheerios!"

"**LOL" - Aurthor**


	3. Family Village

**It's all Business: Chapter Three – "Family Village"**

**G-suke's POV**

"Itachi, be sure to follow the orders and make sure you bring the mafia's son to Japan" Fugaku instructed, Itachi gave a small nod.

"Itachi! Neji!"

Nearly everyone at the airport turned to see Iruka waving at them, Sasuke blushed from the sudden embarrassment.

Itachi raised an eyebrow seeing his brother there "Now this is a surprise"

"Shut up" Sasuke hissed out and started to look around the area

Neii smirk "If you're looking for Naruto, he's not here".

"What?" Iruka slipped out "Naruto told me he would be"

"That was until he forgot that today is Friday, and Friday means father and daughter time" Ten-Ten slipped out of the shadow "I'm here on his behalf"

Sasuke let out a mental sigh 'Knew I shouldn't have come' "Who said I was looking for him?"

"You're not?" Fugaku questioned "You can't be here to bid your brother a 'nice flight', right?"

Sasuke couldn't help but glared at his father, it's seems everyone knows his intention and they're all teasing him about it.

Itachi smirk and decided to save his brother the humiliation "Well, thank you Sasuke for turning up. It is very thoughtful".

Ten-Ten pulled out two small gift box and a large present to Neji and Itachi "The small ones are for you and this big one is for the son" Ten-Ten tucked a small hair behind her right ear "Naruto hopes this gift will bring him to Japan".

"_The flight to Italy will commence in 15 minutes, please all boarding passengers head towards the plane" an announcements came._

"Alright. Safe flight guys" Ten-Ten smiled at them and gave each one of them a quick hug.

Everyone began to bid their farewell and watched as both Neji and Itachi were out of sight.

"Come, Sasuke" Iruka said "We have more study to do"

Sasuke nods and left with Iruka. They got into the car and Sasuke watched as Iruka whispered something to the driver, he later leaned back and smiled at Sasuke.

"Are we going somewhere else?" Sasuke asked

"We are going to meet Namikaze Minato..." Iruka grinned

"Naruto's father? Why?"

"Well...to be franked, Naruto was supposed to meet with you but like Ten-Ten says. Naruto's father and daughter days cannot be wasted so you'll meet with Minato instead" Iruka took a deep breath "He's going to give you a small tour around the family village which you need to come in and out or even stay for a few days"

"Family village?"

"Did I not mention it to you?" Iruka asked "Any way...the Namikaze have a lot of extended family and they are the 9 demons:

"_One Tailed Demon__- Ichibi no Shukaku, takes the form of a racoon and that is the Subaku family. Which you already know the head leader is Gaara. __There is also: _

_Two Tailed Demon__- Nibi no Nekomata, takes the form of a cat demon,_

_Three Tailed Demon__- Sanbi no Isonade, takes the form of a fish,_

_Four Tailed Demon__- Yonbi no Sokou, takes the form of a reptile like creature,_

_Five Tailed Demon__- Gobi no Houkou, takes the form of a dog,_

_Six Tailed Demon__- Rokubi no Raijuu, a weasel,_

_Seven Tailed Demon__- Shichibi no Kaku, badger,_

_Eight Tailed Demon__- Hachibi no Hachimata, a snake,_

_And last but not least the __Nine Tailed Demon__- Kyuubi no Yoko, takes the form of a fox. Current head leader: Namikaze Naruto._

_Those demons are paired into two and both takes care of the North, South, East and West of the Japan. Namikaze, the oldest and most powerful family of all are in charge of the whole of Japan. Your father, Fugaku has been Naruto's father's right hand man: he's in charge of the law and police force. Which in time you and your brother will serve Naruto in his place. Hyuuga Hiashi has been the left hand man of Minato. He's responsible of the well being of the people: that include educations and health. In time Hyuuga Neji and his cousin, Hinata will serve in his place."_

"Every head clan leader has their own right and left hand men, you'll only get to meet them twice a year or a celebration, Like: Birthdays to the head clan leader or welcome parties of a new left or right hand man. Which you have one soon when you're ready" Iruka took a deep breath after the long talk "You'll find out more when you meet Minato" Sasuke tried to sink in the information.

The driving come to a stop and Iruka opened the door and got out. Sasuke followed his gesture and standing in front of him was a long wall and the only entrance was a large gate that has Japanese traditional pattern. Iruka opened the gate and bowed. Sasuke followed closely behind him and saw Naruto's father. Following his instinct, Sasuke gave the man a respectable bow.

"There is no need for you to show that kind of gesture, Sasuke" Minato friendly voice came out. Sasuke stood up straight "That kind of behaviour are only be done by the subordinates" Sasuke gave the man a confused look "Come, there is much to learn".

Minato nod his head towards Iruka and Sasuke watched as Iruka began to takes steps back with his head still down until he was out of sight.

"Follow me"

Sasuke could see thousands of rooftops inside this village and assume there are thousands of houses. Sasuke couldn't help but eyed a certain tower that stood out the most. The tower was taller than the other buildings it was coloured in red and gold and notice there was a giant bell on the top of the roof.

"You are currently standing in the home of Konoha" Minato stated "The tower you see was a home to the village leader, and still is."

"It's kind-a quiet" Sasuke finally spoke

"It's quiet, because everyone is getting ready for a party" Minato smiled

"Party?"

"A party to welcome you" Minato began to walk and Sasuke followed behind "You'll be able to meet our extended family: the tailed demons". Sasuke just nodded his head "The only people who lives here are either directly related to the Namikaze, followed by the Uchiha and Hyuuga, and right behind them are the Narra family, Aburame and there's the Inuzuka." Minato took a breath "Each of the people here are free to live anywhere they like, so they don't have to stay here.....You're brother choose to live here though"

Sasuke was surprised. He always wondered why his brother never tells him where he lives, he even tried to pry some information of his wife, but she wouldn't even utter a word, not even his nieces or nephew.

"Our extended family have their own village and you get to see them too, when someone over there is also celebrating" Minato took Sasuke to the garden and he was astonish by the flowers and plants. This place even has its own mini school, library and playground. It was as if this place was its own world. "The meeting that held twice a year takes place in here..." Sasuke walked into a what-it-looks-like a dojo. Inside was a large flat table and kneel cushions around it. "The meeting may only be twice a year, but it can last for over a week" Sasuke eyes widen and Minato chuckle "there' a lot of problem that needs to be solved".

Minato took Sasuke out of the residence and lead him to another building close to it "When the meeting goes more than a day, all extended family are to stay here" Sasuke admired the patterns and colours that was displaying in front of him "There are well over 50 rooms, each have their own bathroom and toilet".

Not long Sasuke heard footsteps and turn to see a little girl in a kimono carrying a basket of apple. The girl ran right past Sasuke, not even taking noticing of him "Everyone here dress in kimonos. I don't know why, they are all free to dress in any way they like. I think they just like it" Minato turned to Sasuke "Though I think you should wear one anyway, because you feel out of place if you don't"

"News years are the biggest event here. All family comes to Konoha and would stay for days and that requires for you to do the same"

Minato took Sasuke all around the buildings and gave a brief history about them. By the time they were done, sun was already beginning to set. Sasuke looked at his watch 'Geez, I've been here for more than 5 hours'.

"Mr. Sasuke, Grandpapa" a tiny voice shouted.

Both Sasuke and Minato looked to see little Haruhi in her pink cute kimono running towards them. Minato bend down and picked up his lovely granddaughter "How're you doing cutie?"

"Great. Daddy took me to his office" Haruhi shouted enthusiastically

"Father...Sasuke" a gently male voice came.

Sasuke turned to see Naruto in his red and white male Kimono. He couldn't help but gawk at how great he looks. Sasuke only seen Naruto in a business suite and he have to admit, Naruto looked so much better in this.

Minato smiled "Alright, I'll leave you to him, Naruto" He turned to Haruhi "Come Haruhi, you want to go the playground?" Haruhi just let out a squeal and ran in the direction, having her grandfather chasing after her.

Both Naruto and Sasuke watched as the two figures began to disappear.

* * *

**G-suke's Notes**

_Thank you for reading and supporting so far. This chapter is dedicated to:_

_(__**Bold**__ – New members commented on my page)_

arelando

Mary-before I became a member

Auzurite

Loveless

JSinuYasha

Brown Eggs and Green Ham

Durkheim

**bloodytears87**

Queen brat

Tori Sohma

**Angie**

YaoiLuver93

roseearered

**SoSickOfNyQuil**

**Saiyuki729**

_Thank you for taking the time to comment on my story!_

**

* * *

G-suke's Joke: Construction Workers **

Construction worker on the 5th floor of a building needed a handsaw. So he spots another worker on the ground floor and yells down to him, but he can't hear him. So the worker on the 5th floor tries sign language.

He pointed to his eye meaning "I", pointed to his knee meaning "need", then moved his hand back and forth in a hand saw motion. The man on the ground floor nods his head, pulls down his pants, whips out his chop and starts masturbating.

The worker on 5th floor gets so pissed off he runs down to the ground floor and says, "What the fuck is your problem!!! I said I needed a hand saw!".

The other guy says, "I knew that! I was just trying to tell you - I'm coming!"

"**Interesting sign language" – g-suke's Dad**


	4. Feelings

**It's all Business: Chapter Four – "Feelings"**

**G-suke's POV**

Naruto watched as his father took his daughter to the playground, once the two was out of sight he turned to him and smiled "Ho..." Naruto blushed when Sasuke attempted the conversation too "You go..." Sasuke muttered out quickly.

Naruto just chuckled "How do you like the village so far?"

"I didn't think anyone lives in this kind of place. It's very nice" Sasuke turned his whole body towards him. He stared at Naruto for a while, there were so many question through his head.

"How's Sakura?" Naruto asked and Sasuke mood became sour.

"She's fine" He spat out. Sasuke took a deep breath "Why did you move or change your number?"

Naruto sighs "I didn't have a choice. Family comes first" Naruto turned towards the sunset "Come, there is still one more place I need to show you..."

Naruto walked ahead leaving Sasuke behind, they continued for almost 15 minutes and Sasuke could a smell a familiar salty air and the sound of the ocean "This is the place where we introduce you..."

Sasuke took in the whole scene. It really was the beach the nice soft sand and blue ocean, but just on the other side of the ocean was a giant wall he could see from a long distance "We made this beach a few 100 years back and this is also the last spot" Naruto walked on to the sand and sat near the salty water, where when the waves comes the water would wet his sandals and feet.

Sasuke followed Naruto motioned, they sat in silent relaxing by the sunset.

"Naruto, you know even if family did come first, you could have still stay where you were. You father told me that not everyone has to live here"

"I know, but meeting comes too often and there's always someone needing help. There just too many things to do, so it was just easier for me to stay"

"Sasuke, about your position" Naruto took a deep breath "When your brother gets back, you need to be prepared for everything. When Iruka knows that you're ready, your father will take you the underground police system and will tell you what you need to do. The group meeting is just my part, but you and Itachi also need to meet up with others right hand men and deal with the crime" Naruto gave Sasuke a serious look "That meeting happen at least once a month and it'll last the whole day, depending on which area needs help, is the place the meeting would be held"

Sasuke nodded to Naruto's every word "If you need help, you can always seek your father, brother and Iruka" Naruto reached out for his pocket and pulled out his wallet "This is my number, you can call me anytime..." Sasuke reached out for the card "and please...don't give this to Sakura, it's for business only"

'As if I would' Sasuke put the card in his wallet.

They both watched the sunset, everything was just beautiful and perfect. Sasuke gave a mental sigh "Naruto..." Naruto shivered by that very dark, yet husky voice. Naruto turned his head with innocent blue eyes. Sasuke went ahead and tucked his hand underneath his chin. The next thing Naruto knew, their face were so close that his lips were on his...or is it. Naruto couldn't tell. But as soon as Naruto felt a tongue in his mouth, he knew. Both bodies could feel heat rising fast and strong. Naruto felt a heavy weight on him and he realised that Sasuke was on top of him, and kissing him.

Naruto snapped quickly knowing all this was wrong. With his little strength he has, he pushed Sasuke off of him "No..." Naruto puffed from the lack of air.

"No what?" Sasuke breath out. Their body was still close and lips were still wet, both could feel the heat still lingering in their body "Don't tell me you don't feel the same way?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto pushed Sasuke even further away from him, allowing himself to sit properly "It's not that. You're already with Sakura..."

"So. I'll get a divorce" he tucked his hand underneath Naruto again.

Naruto swat it away "It's not that easy" Naruto held on to his hand, he licked his lip "The elders won't allow it"

Sasuke growl "What does the elders have to do with this?"

"EVERYTHING" Naruto shouted "You don't understand. They already knew that your marriage is in crises and it is tradition that no one among the family gets a divorce because we are all still following our ancestor's traditions"

Sasuke run his other hand through hair, still having his right hand in Naruto "What are you talking about?"

"Everyone in this family doesn't believe in divorces and it can never happen epically among the direct descendent" Nauto voice soften a little "...that means you" He quickly look away from Sasuke who was still shock, yet sad "So you can see, this thing between can never happen" His eyes went back to the ocean "But, I'm happy that you feel that way about me..."

Sasuke quickly snatch his hand back from Naruto and quickly got up.

Naruto was startle by the sudden action "Where are you going?" he asked when noticing Sasuke was walking away from him.

"I have to get home..."

Naruto eyes sadden watching the man slowly disappearing "Sasuke..."

* * *

Itachi and Neji finally reached Italy; they both were greeted by the Mafia leader himself "How was your flight, Neji, Itachi?"

"It was good" Itachi responded.

"Come" the man instructed and they both head towards the limo and drove off to their home.

Once reached their destination, Itachi and Neji were taken to their rooms, both unpack their bags. Soon a knock on the door came and a maid smiled at them "Master would like you to know that dinner will be ready in an hour".

Neji nodded his head, once the maid was gone he turned to Itachi "Do you want to shower first?"

"Nah, you can" Itachi reached out for his wallet and placed them in his pockets "I'm gonna walk around a little" he zipped up his empty luggage and head towards the door.

Itachi took a glanced around the place 'It's seemed it's slightly different than the last I came here'.

"You shouldn't be in this area"

Itachi turned his head to see a man of red hair "I apologise, I wasn't aware" He looked the man up and down "I'm Itachi..."

"You're one of my father guests" The man spoke with no emotion

"Yes, and you are?"

"Sasori. The next leader" Sasori eyes just pierce right through Itachi, who in return feel no effect

Itachi eyes widen a little after realising who this man is. 'The son who needs to be wedded', he gave him a small smile "Well Sasori, do you mind giving me a tour?"

"Follow me..."

The whole time the man just took Itachi around without saying a word. Itachi had to memorise things on his own "You're from Japan, right?" Sasori asked.

"That's right" Soon a waiter came and gave Sasori and Itachi a drink. Itachi pulled out his wallet and was ready hand the waiter some tip.

"There is no need for you to give them anything"

"I know, but I feel bad if I don't" as Itachi hand the man some money, a small piece of paper fell out. Sasori bend over and picked it up, he quickly turned the blank paper around and saw a family picture. A picture of him, his wife and three children "That's my family" Itachi let out, seeing the sudden man observing it, he quickly pulled out another picture.

"This here is my father, mother and brother" he later pulled out his phone and showed the man a few more photos 'need to warm up to him'.

Sasori began to click through all of Itachi's pictures, from his parents to his children, until he stopped and saw a lovely picture of Itachi's wife, but it wasn't her that caught his attention, but rather another woman standing right beside her. A woman of silky pink hair and sea green eyes, she wore a white sundress and was smiling at the camera holding a glass of Champaign.

Itachi notice Sasori wasn't doing anymore clicking "Oh! That's my brother's wife, Sakura"

Sasori continued to stare at her "Sakura..." He later looked up at Itachi "She's pretty..."

Itachi let out a chuckle "Thank you. Listen Sasori, Kyuubi wanted to invite you to Japan and give a you a tour around the place, Since you're the next leader and all. What do you say?"

Sasori eyes went back to Itachi's phone still on Sakura's picture

"...I like that"

* * *

**G-suke's Notes**

I apologise for not updating my story any sooner, but right now in Australia is summer and it is fucking HOT. I am currently sitting in my room (48 degrees) and sweating to the bone. My Mum forbids anyone in the house to turn on any items that runs through power for it was producing too much heat. So the past 2, 3 days, I am playing boring boards games with my family with the air-con on. SSSSOOOO HHHOOOTTT! AAARHHHH!

But I had to update this one since I had so many reviews.

Thank you for reading and supporting so far. This chapter is dedicated to:

(**Bold** – New members commented on my page)

**Michiko**

Hatake Tsughi

Mary-before I became a member

arelando

JSinuYasha

**Darcy Mousy**

**Josh**

**Gordie**

Rikkatsuki

Tori Sohma

**talapadme**

loveless

Saiyuki729

Auzurite

Jean

Social Darwinism

Brown Eggs and Green Ham

**whiterose03**

(Lisa request for Sasori)

Thank you for taking the time to comment on my story!

P.S: I don't know if this matter, but I am presently fixing a few things from Love Therapy. Not much, just spelling and removing a few sentences, but the plot remained the same.

**

* * *

G-suke's Joke: Red Ring (Warning: Slight Dirty) **

One day a guy noticed that he had a red ring around his penis.

So he goes to the doctor and he gives the guy some cream and says, "If it doesn't work come back again tomorrow".

The guy went back to the doctor and said "The cream you gave me didn't work"!

So the doctor gave him a different cream and said "If that doesn't work come back again tomorrow".

So the next day the guy came back and said "This stuff you gave doesn't work either".

So the doctor gave him some more cream and said "If the red ring is still there come back tomorrow".

The next day the guy came back and said "The cream you gave me worked. What was it?"

The doctor answered back "Nothing special... It was just lip-stick remover".

"**Idiot..." g-suke's Sister**


	5. Sakura

**It's all Business: Chapter Five – "Sakura"**

**G-suke's POV**

Sasuke got home feeling pissed and very angry. He wanted to start throwing tantrum for some reason. Sakura seeing her husband walking in began to worry. It really isn't like him to be angry and in such a dramatic way.

She had been concern about him all day, even though Kakashi did keep her entertain, but her mind was still wondering towards her husband "Sasuke, are you alright?" Sakura sweet voice came

Sasuke growl "I'm fine" he spat out. Sakura feel very much hurt by his tone, she has never seen him in this position before. Sure, he was cold towards her and that she can handle, but now it was as if he was throwing venom at her and she having trouble dodging them.

Sasuke stopped what he was doing and faced Sakura. He knew she meant all well and he did appreciate all the things she does for him. Sasuke notice the pain on her face and he really does hate to see a woman cry, actually he hates seeing anyone cry. To him it was a sign of weakness. Sasuke quickly clear his throat "How was your day?" That one sentence always cheers her up, he quickly sat himself down.

Sakura eyes widen and she smiled brightly, she haven't heard that in a while "It was good" Sakura let out a giggle "Actually Kakashi had to leave early, so I gave Cossette and call and we talked" she took the chance to sit next to him on the arm chair "It's ashamed that her and Dr. Naruto got a divorce..."

Sasuke eyes widen "Repeat that."

Sakura took a gasp 'did I say something wrong' she began to get nervous "Erm...I said, It's a shame they got a divorce?"

'That's right' Sasuke thought quickly 'How come he gets a divorce and I don't? I maybe the direct descendent, he's even worse' Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows 'How is that possible?'

"I need to be alone"

Sakura nodded her head and left him alone. Sasuke was confused; he was beginning to have a headache. After a while, he quickly poured himself a drink and gulped it down, feeling the burning sensation.

* * *

Orochimaru was upset, he had recently discovered that his only nephew had returned home, thus killing his chances of taking over the family business. Actually, it wasn't Naruto per se, but rather the recent news of another Uchiha joining in the business. He hates the Uchiha, for as long as he can remember, that family has done nothing but bring him trouble.

He had also heard that Naruto's uncle, Jiraiya has decided to return to the family and continue to guide Naruto. Jiraiya is the one person he hates the most...

* * *

Jiraiya walked into the family village. The two guard standing next to the main entrance bowed at him as he past them. He walked slowly to Konoha tower, knowing that's where Naruto would be. He walked up the stairs passing all the portraits that was hanging on the wall. Each portrait shows the history of the village leader. Jiraiya stopped when he turned to see a family picture and a small boy of snake like eyes staring right back at him. The boy did not smile, his eyes were cold and it was as though his mind were elsewhere.

Jiraya remember that day very well. It was the day when Orochimaru went up to the Naruto's grandfather and ask him if he could be one of the five candidates to be a potential leader. Orochimaru was completely crushed when he was rejected. Jiraiya had witness everything, from the moment Orochimaru was adopted into the village to the moment he abandon the family.

"Jiraiya..."

Jiraiya woke up by the sudden tone. He smiled when he saw the man who stood by him "Fugaku...How are you?"

"It's been a while since you've been here. I knew you would come back when Naruto does" Fugaku walked over to Jiraiya and stared at the photo that he was looking at "Have you heard anything from him?"

"I discovered that the bomb attack was from him. No doubt he would do something like that again"

Fugaku nodded his head "We should alert Minato..."

* * *

Sakura gag and cough. She has been feeling unwell that past couple of days. She wasn't sure if she should let her husband know, she knew he was a busy man and every time she tried to strike a conversation, he would distance himself away from her. Sakura wipe her mouth and stare at a plastic tube. She noticed a small colour was starting to appear a pick up the instruction box. Her eyes widen completely and dropped the box with "Pregnancy test" clearly label on top.

She slid down to her knee knowing this was all true: This was her fifth try and each of them had came out "positive".

Sakura wasn't sure if she should be happy or not. She knew if this happen a few years back, she would be thrill. Recently though her husband had completely shut her down. She could hardly breathe on him. Sakura couldn't help but let out a tear 'This child would be born from a loveless father'. Fighting back her tears, Sakura eyes began to harden with determination 'The baby was not created by some irresponsible teenagers. It was created by two married couple and they have the right to have a baby'.

Sakura wipe the tears away from her eyes 'I will look after you' she touched her stomach 'I don't need help from anyone. Not even Sasuke' her eyes soften as she began to picture herself cradling a baby she had longed for years 'You're my only reason to live now. I will love you'.

Sakura walked out of her bathroom and head towards the kitchen. She was starting to feel a little hungry. She head downstairs knowing exactly watch she wants. She will eat then call and make an appointment with a doctor. Sakura was feeling happy already, she was daydreaming about all the wonderful things she will do with her fist born. Sakura secretly wish it would be a girl, they could go shopping and teaches her how to be a lady. It's all going to be so cute!

Not watching where she was heading, Sakura stumble on her own two feet and fell down the stairs. She could feel a sudden pain on the stomach and was too shock to move. She lay at the bottom of the stairs praying someone would come for her...

* * *

Sasuke finally finish his mourning and drinking. He heard something collapse before, but ignore it feeling nothing else important besides him. He got up after 15 minutes later and headed towards the door. Right now, he wanted to get some sleep. Sasuke swung the door open and saw his wife lying at the bottom of the staircase. He quickly ran towards her "Sakura...." he shook her lightly, Sasuke flipped out his phone and dialled the emergency number "Hello? Yes, I need an ambulance here now...Uchiha residence. Quickly"

He quickly hung up and picked Sakura up, bridal style "Sakura..." he tried again, he felt a sudden wetness and brought his hands to his sight. His eyes widen when his whole left hand was covered in blood, he looked down and notice her clothes were absorbing the red liquid. "SHIT" he curse. Without bothering to wait for the ambulance, he quickly picked her up and ran towards the exit of his house. Sasuke opened the car door and laid her softly "Sakura...." he kept whispering her name; Sasuke had never felt so desperate before.

He got into his car and drove down to the nearest hospital. "SOMEONE, HELP!" he shouted and all the nurse and doctors came to his aid.

* * *

Fugaku and his wife, Mikoto ran into the hospital hearing the sudden news. They turned the corner and saw their son waiting patiently outside of the room "How is she?" his mother spoke.

Sasuke rubbed his temple "I don't know".

After waiting for almost an hour, Dr. Tsunade came out. She took off her mask, as Sasuke's mother head towards her "How is her?"

Tsunade smiled "She is fine. No harm had come to her or the baby..."

"Baby?" Sasuke stood up.

"Yes, she's pregnant. Didn't you know?" Tsuande cleared her throat "In her condition, we would like to keep the her here for observation"

"That's fine" Fukagu voice out.

"No visitation at the moment, she's resting"

Once Tsunade was out of sight, Fugaku and Mikoto stared at each other. A sudden happiness came over them; they quickly smiled at each other "baby..."

Fugaku heads towards Sasuke "Well done, Sasuke. I couldn't be proud of you at this moment, then all the others" Both Mikoto and her husband sat there and chatting about the new born Uchiha child.

Sasuke stared at his hand "Baby?"

* * *

**G-suke's Notes**

It is still bloody HOT in Australia. Sigh I'm starting to lose interest in this story...right now I'm just typing whatever comes into my head. Excuse my weird talk, it's really hot at the moment...should I continue this story? - Thinking

Thank you for reading and supporting so far. This chapter is dedicated to:

(**Bold** – New members commented on my page)

arelando

**2x2justfau**

YaoiLuver93

Saiyuki729

**geetac**

JSinuYasha

uzamaki9999

Durkheim

Tori Sohma

**Blarh**

Mary-before I became a member

Auzurite

Michiko

Loveless

Hatake Tsughi

Darcy Mousy

Brown Eggs and Green Ham

talapadme

blackwingsgreeneyes

Thank you for taking the time to comment!

* * *

**G-suke's Joke: Being an Egg (Warning: Slight Dirty) **

If you think life is bad. How would you like to be an egg?  
1) You only get laid once.  
2) You only get eaten once.  
3) It takes 4 minutes to get hard. Only 2 minutes to get soft.  
4) You share your box with 11 other guys.  
5) But worst of all.... The only chick that ever sat on your face was your mother.

So cheer up.....Your life ain't that bad!!!

"**Pass it around to someone who you feel they can use a good lay, I mean day..." g-suke to a male friend who keeps whining how he's not getting enough lay. - pissed**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's all Business: Chapter Six**

**Author's POV**

After Dr. Tsunade had left Sasuke and his parents, Sasuke decided to take this chance to follow her. "Dr. Tsunade, wait…"

She stopped and turned to him "Yes, Mr. Uchiha?"

"Do you have a moment? I like ask you a few things"

Tsunade scanned Sasuke up and down, she later glanced at her watch "Well, in normal circumstance I don't have time, but since you're going to be Naruto's right hand man…" Tsunade head towards the hospital's cafeteria "Follow me…" They soon sat on a table with both having a cup of coffee "What can I do for you?"

Sasuke started to fiddle with his paper cup "First I like to thank you for saving Sakura…"

"You're welcome" Tsunade picked up her cup and took sip.

"Second, I spoke with Naruto earlier; he mentioned that I wasn't able to get a divorce…"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow "Mr. Uchiha, I don't think what you're asking me is a good idea, especially when your wife is pregnant…"

"No, I'm not planning or anything. I'm just curious" Tsunade stood quiet and allow Sasuke to continue "Well, I know that I'm the direct descendant and all, so that means I can't a get a divorce. But how is Naruto able to get one…"

"Naruto can get divorce because it was not official among the family" She took another sip

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto left the family while back, before he even met Cossette. He got married without anyone knowing. Only me and his uncle was there to witness it" Sasuke listened intensely "You see, Mr. Uchiha. The wedding in the family village can be an official by two ways" Tsunade showed two fingers in front of him "It is either by the family elder's presence or the three Sannin".

"Sannin?"

"Sanin are the people who are closely related to the village leader. On the day that Naruto wed, it was only me and his uncle"

"Who's the third one?" Sasuke asked

"He left the village a while ago. It's not important…For you however, not only were the elders there to witness, but pretty much the whole of Japan" he began to frowned "Your wedding was viewed internationally, and so it would be impossible to split" She took her last sip of coffee "Hardly anyone knew that Naruto had a daughter let along once married…" she quickly got up "If this is all you need to know, then excuse me, I have other patients to take care of".

Sasuke quickly got on his two feet and bowed to her "Thank you. I appreciate your time…"

Once Tsunade was out of sight, Sasuke quickly walked towards Sakura's room and gaze through a small window the hospital provide. He saw her sound asleep and smiled 'she looks really peaceful'. Sasuke took a sigh. Now knowing that his relationship with Naruto is impossible, Sasuke wasn't sure how he feels.

* * *

"I spoke with Sasori a few days back" Itachi came and sat on his side of the bed.

"You sure didn't waste any time when it comes to business" Neji pulled out a file that Naruto handed out to him before he came to Italy "Did he say he was coming?"

"He said 'he liked to'"

"I don't think he can anyway" Neji opened the file and read through his instruction "Because I spoke with his father earlier and he doesn't seem very please about it"

"I'm sure he's going to convince him then, he seems very interested in Japan after I showed him a few photos of my family" Itachi took his shoes and began to collect his clothes and head to the shower.

"You showed pictures of your family?" Neji dropped the file for a moment and stared at him

"Yeah, he seems very interested" Itachi picked up his towel "Strange though, he was more interested in Sakura's picture than all the others…"

Neji smirked "Maybe he'll try to steal your brother's wife" his joking tone dance around each words, and Itachi laughed.

* * *

"Father, I wish to go to Japan"

"No" a strict voice follow after "You are to stay here, don't forget you need to find a wife" an older man with red hair walked up to his son "You are needed here. Until you find a wife, you can go anywhere you want"

"I thought since I'm the new leader, I would like to get to know our alliance. The Namikaze did personally invite me himself" Sasori dead voice came.

His father, Angelo raised an eyebrow "Really?" he rubbed his chin "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Uchiha Itachi told me himself"

"If that is the case, Namikaze will definitely keep you by his side. This is the perfect chance for you to dig up some dirt about him" He clenched his fist "Those groups have been treating us like useless baggage for far too long…"

A knock on the door came "Sir, the meeting is ready"

Both Sasori and his father head towards the meeting room, they pulled out a chair as a person came and pour red wine for them "Neji, Itachi" He knowledge them both "I trust your stay have been well…"

"It was good, thank you" Neji got off the chair and hand out a copy of the file to him "This will be your duty. Naruto thought it would be perfect for you".

Angelo took the file 'probably another escort'.

Neji smirked "You need to make sure that the painting does not get sold to anyone". Angelo opened the file and discovered that his gang must retrieve a painting that has been sold in the black market. Neji later pulled out another piece of paper "The painting is called 'the secret garden'. It once belonged to the first emperor of China in the Tang dynasty" Angelo took the paper and scanned the picture.

The painting was covered in green resembling the plants and trees. He can also see a few dotted colors showing the flowers. A small faded lake in the middle and bridge just on top of it. There a woman standing on top of the bridge wearing Chinese tradition outfit. "It was given to the first empress".

Angelo frowned "It really isn't like the Namikaze to give us this kind of mission"

Itachi decided to let his voice known "As you know, we have a new leader. He wants try a different approach"

Angelo nodded his head "I see…" he placed the paper and file down "In that case, I heard that Mr. Namikaze wish for Sasori to visit Japan…"

Itachi nodded his head "That is correct, Naruto request for it"

Angelo took a deep breath "Very well…I don't see the harm in it"

Neji smiled at Angelo "We'll be leaving in a month…"

* * *

Sakura woke up in the hospital bed. She had an overwhelming feeling of relief for some reason and she was really happy 'I haven't felt this way for the longest period'. Sakura looked outside the window, she felts so at peace and she couldn't help but look back at her past. She began to wonder what she had accomplished in life.

She remembered how she was such a promising student, always determine and full of unexpected behavior. Sakura looked at herself now. She felt disgusted and knew she had stooped to the one person she never wanted to be.

Sakura decided she needed to make a change. She is now pregnant with Sasuke's child, she doesn't care if he rejects her or the baby. She is going to make a stand for herself. "I always wanted to be a lawyer" Sakura whispered. She looked back on the time when she always won debates in class activities.

Because of her dedication in becoming one, she was the female school captain.

The door to her room open and Sasuke stepped in. He didn't know what to say to her. Sasuke walked towards Sakura and sat on a seat beside her "How you feeling?"

Sakura turned to Sasuke, and his eyes widen by her sudden determination flashed in her eyes.

"Sasuke…I want a divorce!"

* * *

**G-suke's Notes**

Okay, so I update one. It was really hot last night and I couldn't sleep. TV was boring and I was starting to read fanfics that lost all my interest.

_Thank you for reading and supporting so far. This Chapter is dedicated to:_

Tori Sohma

**Mary-before I became a member**** (2nd oldest Fan since chapter 2 from "Love Therapy")**

Blarh

**arelando**** (Oldest Fan, since first chapter from "Love Therapy")**

Saiyuki729

Brown Eggs and Green Ham

Loveless

machiko

angie

JSinuYasha

Hatake Tsughi

uzamaki9999

blackwingsgreeneyes

Auzurite

_Thank you for taking the time to comment on my story!_

I am currently working on another SasuNaru one-shot story. The title is called **"Junjou Terrorist**". Characters are based on my favourite couple from **"Junjou Romaitca". **There's definitely going to be a lemon in there, since I know**"It's all business**" not going to have one any time soon. My first attempt at a _lemon_, so tell me what you think...

* * *

**G-suke's Joke: ****Lost ****Gravy Ladle**

John invited his mother over for dinner. During the meal, his mother couldn't help noticing how handsome John's roommate was. She had long been suspicious of Johns' sexual orientation and this only made her more curious.  
Over the course of the evening, while watching the two interact, she started to wonder if there was more between John and the roommate than met the eye.

Reading his mom's thoughts, John volunteered, "I know what you must be thinking, but I assure you, Mark and I are just roommates."  
About a week later, Mark came to John and said, "Ever since your mother came to dinner, I've been unable to find the beautiful silver gravy ladle. You don't suppose she took it, do you?"  
John said, "Well, I doubt it, but I'll write her a letter just to be sure." So he sat down and wrote:

_Dear Mother,_

_I'm not saying you 'did' take a gravy ladle from my house, and I'm not saying you 'did not' take a gravy ladle. But the fact remains that one has been missing ever since you were here for dinner._

Several days later, John received a letter from his mother which read:

_Dear Son, _

_I'm not saying that you 'do' sleep with Mark, and I'm not saying that you 'do not' sleep with Mark. But the fact remains that if he was sleeping in his own bed, he would have found the gravy ladle by now. _

_Love, Mom_

"**Those who don't know what a Gravy Ladle is: A large spoon to scoop out gravy and stuff"- G-suke **_'I Didn't know what it is either...'_


	7. Sasori

**It's all Business: Chapter Seven**

**G-suke's Notes**

Hey guys, I apologies for taking so long to write my next chapter. I have been watching anime and got really addicted to it. I have become very lazy in typing, and to make up for my time, I have type my story much longer than all my previous ones. Hopefully this is all worth it for the past and future on when I'm typing again. So again, I'm sorry. I hope I did not lose any fans.

Before you start reading, I'll give you a quick **summary** on what going on:

Sasuke joined the most powerful business group called 'Kyuubi" which he discovers that Naruto, his therapist was the current head leader. He had been studying under Iruka and his father so that he can take his role as Naruto's right hand man.

Naruto had send Itachi and Neji to Italy to do business and in hoping to bring their next leader, Sasori to Japan in looking for him to find a suitable wife. Sasori had taken a liking to pictures of Sasuke's wife, Sakura, and had persuaded his father in coming to Japan.

Sakura found out she was pregnant and is determine to raise the child on her own. So with the last determination she can summon, she demanded to Sasuke that she wanted a "DIVORCE".

And so the chapter continues . . . . .

* * *

**G-suke's POV**

Sasuke sat in his office home looking up where Sakura is resting once in a while. He was definitely worried about her. He knew she wanted a divorce when she asked for it, correction: she was more demanding for it. Back then he had to bring his father and his elders to explain everything to Sakura in order for her to understand. She did accept everything, but after 30 minutes of silent, Sakura request to be left alone. Once she was discharge from the hospital, she locked herself in one of our guest room, only opening the door when food is placed on the mat.

He can still remember that day so clearly:-

_Sasuke sat still, shock and stunned. 'Is she for real?' even though his mind was working, but he couldn't get his body to do the same._

_Sakura looked down at her hands "You and I both know this marriage is not working" she turned her gazed back at Sasuke "I already done my part to make this marriage work and it just getting worse. We're just wasting our time if this continues" Sakura was surprise by her own tone of voice. There was no hesitation; it rolled out strong and wilful._

_Sasuke took a deep breath "What about the baby?" he finally let out._

_She closed her eyes "I'll take care of it"._

_He leaned on the back on the chair and closed his eyes "I'm afraid it's not going to happen..."_

He felt incredibly guilty. Even though she annoyed most of their marriage together, but she wasn't all that bad. She was strong willed during their management assignment, until she became his girlfriend where she was at his every whim. Sasuke had to admit, he is kind of excited about this baby. He has seen many occasions where his brother was having so much fun with his own children, and he really wanted that.

Unfortunately, this was not going to be the same.

"I can't keep doing this anymore" He whispered.

* * *

Naruto was walking down the hallway in the family village, meeting Fugaku regarding about taking Sasuke to the underground police force, when he notice a group of people was surrounding him. They appear to be very happy and were congratulating him. He smiled and walked towards Fugaku "What is this noise all about?"

The people surrounding Fugaku move aside and bow towards Naruto. "Sasuke is going to be a father" one of the men blurt out.

Naruto felt his heart being poke a little, but quickly ignore it "That is wonderful news"

"Indeed" Fugaku happy tone slipped "Mikoto can't wait for the baby to arrive. She's already buying all the baby products"

Naruto beamed "I expect to see that baby when it is here"

"Absolutely" the men shouted "We should celebrate" Everyone started agreeing with the man and one quickly let out "I thought he was sterilize" then laughter was soon followed, echoing across the hallway.

Naruto nodded his head and make his way to his office and sat in his comfortable chair. Ten-Ten walk in with her clipboard "Naruto, it appears that Itachi and Neji will be returning home much sooner than we have anticipated."

He looked up at her "When are they coming?"

"Tonight. I was told by Itachi that the mafia's son, Sasori, wished to arrive here as soon as possible"

His eyes widen a little 'that's very soon'. Naruto cleared his throat "That's fine, just make sure you have a place for him to stay"

Ten-Ten bowed a little in disappointment "Unfortunately all the hotels near here are all booked out. This is the holiday season so there really aren't any rooms available".

"They can stay with Sasuke" Fugaku walked in smiling brightly "There are plenty of room at his home. It will also give him a rough idea about this business".

Naruto thought for moment "Sound reasonable enough" he advert his eyes to Fugaku "Make sure to warn Sasuke" Fugaku nodded his head and left the room, along with Ten-Ten. Naruto walked to his window watching the view of his fellow villages bustling around in their normal everyday lives. His eyes sadden a little and slowly whispered "Sasuke..."

* * *

Orochimaru sat up on his bed in his dark room, all curtains and bed set are coloured in black, he bit on his thumb nail real hard 'It's getting harder and harder to get closer Naruto'. He let out a rough growl and let himself knock back his head on the pillow. 'I can't waste anymore time. I need to take drastic measures'. Orochimaru got out of bed and head towards the door, he swung it open to witness just in time of his guards fell to their knees in respect. "Get me Kabuto" then slam the door hard again 'I'll have no choice but use my last weapon'.

Orochimaru stomped back to bed and sat on the edge 'I know I have promised her that there will be no more mission, but I don't have a choice'.

* * *

Sasuke let out a sigh, seeing another maid came down with tray of barely eaten food from Sakura. 'She's getting more difficult every day'. He covered his face with both his hands 'What happened to the girl who listen to my every word and practically bend to my every whim?' Sasuke got off the couch and head towards Sakura's door. Ever since Sakura came from the hospital, he has been taking sick leaves for almost a month now. He walked into a hallway that once was bright as the sun, you can see every colours and patterns that his wife decorated after they were married. This time it was dark...very dark. Spider webs are starting to appear, dangling on the chandelier to the red carpeted wall.

Sasuke did ordered the maid to clean it up, but they all replied back "Mrs. Sakura did not wish for anyone to be near there...", they were close to tears since they were very afraid of losing their job, knowing he is a strict lord of his manor. Sasuke stood in front of her door, it was dusty and quiet on the other side "Sakura" his voice was soft yet stern "May I come in? We need to talk..."

No response came. He had never come across anyone who would disobey him, an exception to . Sasuke waited, he was starting to think that there was no one in the room. He slowly reach for the golden handle and turned it clockwise, only to discover that the door is locked. "Sakura, please..." Sasuke let out another sigh "Promise that won't do anything, and you have my word. Please Sakura, just give me two minutes..."

Yet, nothing came. Sasuke stood in front of her door, not sure what to do, not sure what to say. It was definitely not in his field when it comes to consoling, hell...not even communicating.

A butler walked with a silver stay and a telephone resting professionally on the platter "There's a phone call for you, Mr. Uchiha."

"I'm busy" Sasuke let out. No matter how cold hearted he is, Sasuke knew much better than walk away from this kind of position.

"But Mr. Uchiha" The butler let out again "It's your father."

Sasuke eyes widen 'not often dad calls.' Without hesitation he picked up the phone and slipped out "Father?"

"Sasuke..." The voice on the other end began "We need you to come to the family village, there is some important issue for you to handle."

He let out a sigh "Father, I'm in the middle of reassuring with Sakura." 'Sort of...' he thought.

"She's still at it, huh?" He could hear his father disappointing sighs "Well, regardless, we still need for you to be here. It is important that you do". Before Sasuke can argue back, which is unlike him in disagreeing with his father and for once, wanting to cheer Sakura up "Her depression can wait? Remember what I told you about the Uchiha business. Business always comes first!"

Sasuke let out a sigh "I'll be right there" and heard the phone ending beeps. He rest the tray on the silver tray again and the butler left him. "Sakura...I have to go and see my father the moment. I'll be right back". He went down the stair case, took his keys and walk out of his mansion. He sat in his car and stare at the window in which Sakura was staying in. He pause for a moment before starting on the engine and drove off, still having his wife in his thoughts.

* * *

Sasori stood in the airport of Japan. 'Sure is busy.'

"Mr. Sasori" Neji called out "Right this way, please" Both of them and Itachi began to walk in the opposite direction of the exit. Once they got outside on the other end, Sasori saw a Namikaze helicopter ready to fly off to the family village. "RIGHT THIS WAY!" Itachi shouted from the noise of the engine makes. All three of them got in with their luggage by their side, Itachi handed Sasori a helmet which allows them to communicate to one another. Slowly the engine gets louder and louder until they began to hover. Sasori looked down as the helicopter flew across the airport. It was dark so the lights made the city of Japan absolutely breathtaking.

"How do you like the view?" Neji voice came, sounding like a walky-talky tone.

"It's nice" Sasori let out as Neji and Itachi gave each other a proud smile.

After flying then less than half an hour, the helicopter positions its self, landing ever so carefully. Once the feet of the machine were on cement ground, all three got out with people coming to collect their luggage and bowing to them. Itachi and Neji walked ahead of Sasori into the large gate as its open when the three gets closer to the village. "Welcome to our family home" Neji smiled "You will have to meet our head leader first to discuss where you'll be staying and other business." Sasori showed no emotion and followed them behind.

They climb up the oak staircase with a red pattern carpet. The leader's home was well design, it was though you stepped into the past with a few luxuary items around, like: the Chandeliers, decorated in diamonds and photo frames of high quality wood and glass. Neji and Itachi stood on both ends of the olden day's style like doors with a metal heading engrave "Namikaze Naruto" written clearly and professionally. "The door opens at the same time and Sasori strolled right in not fearing what is up ahead. Naruto got off his chair and smiled walking towards Sasori with open arms "Welcome of Konoha, and you must be Sasori..."

Sasori nodded his head "It's good being here" he let out quietly, but stern.

"Have a seat" Naruto gestured "There are much to talk about" he walk back to his seat "We are waiting for a person in which you are staying with" Naruto pulled out a paper and hand it to Sasori which he accepted it gracefully "This here is just a contract on how long you'll be staying here for. As a new head leader of the mafia, we want to make sure you enjoy this place like home and what better to do that than staying for four months". Sasori read through the contract as Naruto gave him a pen. "I am also aware that you are looking for a wife" Naruto let out smiling at him. Sasori stopped his reading and locked his eyes with crystal blue "I hope our clan can help you in finding a suitable wife"

Sasori nodded his head and took the pen Naruto hand to him. He signed at the bottom of the paper as another person walked in and bowed in front of everyone in the room respectably "Mr. Uchiha is here!"

"Send him right in" Fugaku ordered. "I hope you don't mind staying with my son..."

"Yes" Naruto slipped out "This is the holiday season and all hotels rooms are completely booked out, my father's right hand man had offered a place for you to stay" Naruto nodded his head towards Fugaku for him to elaborate a little more on their situation of Sasori residing in.

"Yes, my youngest son, Sasuke has just recently joined in this family business so he's a little inexperience about the state of affairs. But he is very capable of getting things done, so there is nothing for you to be concerning about".

Sasori head perked a little in the name of 'Sasuke' in which he remembered what Itachi's spoke about him and his wife. Just on time, Sasuke walked in who took notice of a red headed man right away "Father" he bowed"

"Susuke, come here" his father signalled "I want you to meet Sasori, he is the next leader of the mafia, it is very important that you treat our guest with great value" Fugaku introduced then face back to Sasori "...and Mr. Sasori, This here is my youngest son, Sasuke, who you'll be staying with".

Sasuke eyes widen a little when hearing his father mentioned the very important man staying with him. Fugaku snapped his fingers as Ten-Ten marched in and bowed "Yes?"

"Entertain our guest a little" he later faced Sasori "Mr. Sasori, if you don't mind, we would like to update my son on our businesses". Sasori got ff the couch and tailed Ten-Ten. As soon as the door closed on them, Sasuke hastily spun around to his father "What's the meaning of this?" he let out, feeling a bit annoyed.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but we need him here for dealings and since there is no available room here or the hotel, we've got no choice to let him stay with you" Fugaku spoke.

"Thats right, Sasuke" he turned to Naruto "...and besides, this will also give you some experience in this industry"

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment "But what about Sakura...I can't just ignore her cause of this man and on top of that I have to go back to work soon".

"I'll take care of that" Itachi smiled "You can just focus on your wife and the new guest."

Naruto pulled out a draw from his left hand desk and lift up a folder to Sasuke "What's this?" he asked.

"There is a reason why we want him here" Naruto professional tone came "We want the mafia to become our alliance through marriage"

"Marriage?"

"Yes, the leader is searching for a spouse so the folder is a schedule on what I want you to do: tour him around, introduce him to your workers in the Uchiha corp. and so on." Naruto eyes Brighton remembering what going on next week "There's a celebration of a birth ceremony of another decedent from the Hyuuga clan, invite him over and Sakura too, if you could" he let out knowing about his situation.

Naruto got off his chair "We cannot let out guest wait for too long. Take him to your home and let his stay in the finest room"

Sasuke nodded his head "...and Sasuke" he looked up to his father "This man is very significant to us, so be careful" he closed his eyes again and opened them trying to sink in the pressure of how vital this man is.

"You may leave" Sasuke bowed and head downstairs where Sasori is waiting patiently for him.

* * *

Both sat together, side by side in Sasuke's luxurious car in hoping that they will get to their destination soon. "How's your wife?" Sasori spoke, breaking the silent between them. No awkward were mentioned since they were trained to not feel anything.

"She's been feeling ill, so she's often in one of our guest room to rest" Sasuke answered back, starting to wonder how this red headed man knows about his wife.

As if answering his question the man spoke again "Your brother talks of her, he'd showed me pictures too" Sasori pause for the moment "She's very beautiful, I hope to get to see her soon".

Right after that conversation, Sasuke pulled over through the driveway. Butlers and maids came to greet them and Sasuke introduce "This here is Sasori, he is one of my important guest" he warned and lead Sasori in his house. Quickly looking at the time: 9.30pm, often in this situation, the lady of the house would appear and greet the guest as well. Sasuke felt little embarrassed about that part, but then again he did mentioned that his wife if ill. "Right this way please" Sasuke guided. He led Sasori up the stairs and turned to the opposite direction of Sakura's resting room.

Sasori took notice of that "What's happening over there?" he pointed out. As soon as he walked in this mansion, he can tell that this place does not even have a tedies speck of dust.

"That's where my wife is currently resting" He spoke the truth "Like I said, she's feeling very unwell" Not telling the part where Sakura shooed all the maids and butlers away from that corridor. Sasuke stopped in front of a door "This will be where you're staying". He opened it carefully and let his guest walked in first. Sasori scanned the room, which in his opinion fit him quite well. Either this is the best room in the house or all the rooms are very similar. "Your baggage will be brought in later." Sasuke let out "Now, Are you hungry? I can get someone to make you something."

After inspecting the rooms, he took notice of a balcony, a King size bed with red and black carpet like curtains hanging from the post and a large white bathroom connecting to it. "Yes" Sasori slipped out, answering Sasuke's question.

"Down this way then" and Sasori followed again "As the chef preparing for your food, why don't I give you a quick tour around here" it was rather of a statement than a question and Sasori was not one to argue knowing there is nothing else to do.

After walking and touring for almost 20 minutes, Sasuke led Sasori to the dining room, just in time for the delicious food awaits for the guest. Just as Sasori was eating the fine meal, Sasuke's phone rang and he answered quickly. After hanging up, Sasuke got off the chair he was sitting in to accompany his guest "I have something urgent that came up and I hope you don't mind me leaving you here..."

"Not at all" Sasori looked up from his meal to Sasuke "I know where things are so it shouldn't be too difficult" Sasuke nodded and left Sasori there finishing off his meal.

Once Sasuke was out and he was full from his feast. He got of the chair and head towards his room again. It's not like he's ready to make friends at this hour. He strolled up the stairs and stopped once he reached the top of his target. He again notices the dark hallway, so quiet, so empty. 'Sasuke's wife' he remembered and head down the lobby. Once he reached the only door where he can find, he knew immediately that the beautiful woman was sleeping in. Sasori wasn't sure if he should knock on the door, knowing that Sasuke did mentioned his wife is ill. After shuffling his mind a few seconds he raised his hand and knock softly. At first no reply, after waiting a few good minutes, he decided to head back. Just as his back was facing the door, he heard a quiet creek and a tiny feminine voice rolled out to his ears "Who are you?"

Sasori turned again; he couldn't exactly make out the girl appearance outline "I am Sasori, your husband guest". he saw a quick blink of Sakura body shiver a bit of the mention 'husband'.

"Welcome to the Uchiha mansion then" the girl let out quickly and was ready to shut the door.

"Wait, do you mind accompanying me for a little bit. Your husband is out..."

The girl's body pause and slowly opened as the girl from the picture appears. Her sea-green eyes glows in the dark and Sasori smiled softly remembering, the woman look a lot prettier in the photograph than she is in person. The only different was that her eyes were dead and dark as if losing all hope.

They both walked down the stairs and Sakura stepped into the kitchen, the maids and butlers almost drop their equipment they were holding at the sight of the lady finally appearing in front of them "Please prepare tea and sacks for our guest", everyone nodded dumbly.

Sakura guided Sasori out into the night garden and sat on the chair with a glass table provided "Please, sit" She instructed.

He did as she was told. "I heard you were ill and didn't really know if I should disturb you..."

"It's alright..." Silent fill the atmosphere. Sakura took a deep breath of fresh air; it's been so long since she cooped up in her room.

Soon a butler came with a silver stray of hot tea and sweet biscuits, even though it was almost midnight, but they have fireflies and other beautiful glowing insect flying about their small pond. Sasori took a sip of his hot jasmine tea "Aren't you afraid that I was your husband when you answered the door"

Sakura smiled "I knew it was someone else, the sound of his footstep is very different than yours" Sakura took her sip "How long are you staying here for?"

"Four months..."

"Where are you from? Even though you speak great Japanese, but I can still pick up a little accent."

Sasori chuckled "I'm from Italy. The reason I spoke so well, is because my mother is one"

"Italy, huh? I didn't know Sasuke was doing any business with them before..."

Sasori smiled "No, the dealing is not under the Unicha..."

"Oh! Must be under Kyuubi, then..." He's eyes widen. He really didn't expect her to know. Most of the spouses aren't even aware about their husband dealings and so on. As if reading his mind Sakura turned her head towards him and gave him an ever soft and sweet smile "I just found out not too long ago" she said quietly, as if she was at peace.

* * *

The conversation continues between them, getting to know one another and Sakura couldn't help but though 'I wish this feeling would last forever.'

Kabuto was in his science lab. He looked down at a fragile body. "How are you feeling, Kimimaru?"

"I'm fine..." he whispered

"That's good. Now I'm going to inject some medicine in you. I just worked on it last week, hopefully this time your illness won't affect you a little longer than before."

"Please do..." Kimimaru whispered, he hates being in the science lab, he spent most of his childhood in the dark. Ever since Orochimaru adopted him, he wished to stay by his side as long as possible, but his illness was always in the way and he detested it. There's nothing in his life that he loves besides spending time with the man who he looked up as a father.

Just as Kabuto was about to inject into Kimimaru's arm, a guard knocked on the door "Mr. Kabuto, Mr. Orochimaru had summon you to his room".

"I'll be right there..." he anwered quickly.

"Orochimaru..." Kimimaru whispered "I haven't seen him in weeks.

Kabuto inject the liquid in his arm "You know you are very ill and it is important that you are to remain alone" he noticed that his answer was not enough to satisfy Kimimaru "But when you get better, you can stay with Orochimaru as long as a month, with my new medicine".

Kabuto watch as Kimimaru smiled "Thank you, Kabuto..."

Kabuto later stepped out of his lab and head towards to Orochimari's room. He knocked on the door three times before his rough voice reached his ears "Come in".

"You called for me..." Kabuto kneeled before him.

"Yes, I am tired of waiting, I need some action now. I need you to call for my daughter..."

He's eyes widen a little "But, sir...you promised her that you won't use her anymore..."

"This will be her last task" Orochimaru spat out. He later took a deep breath "How is he?" he asked, knowing very well who he is talking about.

Kabuto got off his knees "Kimimaru is getting weaker every day. I have injected my new medicine. This will be his last breath, for his body can no longer stand the drugs".

"In that case, I want him to do his last missions" he let out a heartless smirk "Allow him to work with my daughter..."

"Yes, Orochimaru!"

* * *

Sasuke just got back from work, it was way past midnight. He could hear a lot of talking in the kitchen and walked right in "What's seems to be the commotion?"

"It's lady Sakura, Mr. Uchiha" one the maids eagerly spoke.

"Yes, she had stepped out of her room and has been accompanying your guest"

Sasuke didn't take any time to wait "Where are they now?"  
"In the garden..."

He quickly dash off to the garden and sure enough, the maids was right. Sakura had finally stepped out of that haunted room, laughing and talking freely with his important guest. He was very much relief that Sakura was feeling better already. Sasuke opened door and walked towards them "Nice to see you both getting well".

Sakura gave a little jump hearing her husband voice. When she heard from Sasori that Sasuke was out, he usually doesn't come back as early as the next day. Hiding her depression swiftly, she smiled at him "Yes, and it's been fun" Sakura stood up "It is getting late and I'm feeling a little tired, please excuse me boys" she gave a bow to Sasori and walked off ignoring her husband.

"I hope my wife have not done anything of your disapproval..."

"Not at all..." Sasori watched as Sakura was out of sight from a distance "She has been very sweet..." he turned his gaze to Sasuke "Though I'm getting the feeling that she is hostile towards you though".

Sasuke was startled, and then quickly came back with his normal posture "She's been in a mood swing due to pregnancy."

His eyes widen "I was not aware..."

"It's okay, we just found out too" Sasuke smiled "It is getting late, would you like me to bring someone to take you to your room?"

"No, thank you, I'll manage."

"Well...then I'll see you tomorrow, have a nice night"

"You too..." Sasori got up and both bow to each other. Sasuke walked off as Sasori sat back in his seat to enjoy the atmosphere a little longer 'This was really fun.'

* * *

"You called for me, father" the woman kneeled before him.

"Yes, I have a mission for you to fulfil"

The woman gasp "But the last mission you told me was my last" the girl looked up a little to see a familiar man standing next to her father 'Kimimaru'.

"This will be your last mission...and it is very important" Orochimaru glared down out her "You know the consequences in disobeying my orders". The woman shivered from his snake like snarl, "Now you and Kimimaru, will bring down Naruto down once and for all" he snickered "It's a good thing you are so familiar with him, aren't you?" Orochimaru got off him chair and head towards the girl. He tucked his cold purple hand underneath her chin, forcing her to look at his bitter gold eyes. The girl couldn't help but feel like she was ready to burst into tears. "Kabuto, came up a plan that will not surely fail..."

Orichimaru smirk "Now get a move on, Kimimaru, Cossette..."

Cossette let out a whimper "Yes, father..."

* * *

**Let's get to know "Cossette"**

Since I haven't been writing my story for so long, I'm sure you all are beginning to forget my characters.

Now: Cossette is the daughter of Eugène and Geneviève, who lives in France. They allow their daughter to come to Japan to study the culture of Japan, which Cossette later met Naruto and had a beautiful daughter name Haruhi.

She is currently dating Gaara and how is it that she knows Orochimaru?

You'll all have to read and find out later...

* * *

**G-suke's Notes**

**Okay, so I update one. It was really hot last night and I couldn't sleep. TV was boring and I was starting to read fanfics that lost all my interest.**

** _Thank you for reading and supporting so far. This Chapter is dedicated to:_**

Tori Sohma

Saiyuki729

Loveless

Mary-before I became a member

Angie

Brown Eggs and Green Ham

Auzurite

geetac

Hatake Tsughi

uzamaki9999

Darcy Mousy

Social Darwinism

arelando

talapadme

roxas-for-president

Mooshu1x2

CallMeYourLover

Liloncroess

AkakoChiYuki

sasunarufanomania

HyuugaShun

pervyprincess

**_Thank you for taking the time to comment on my story! I'm not so sure when I will update again since I am getting very, very lazy, but I won't disappoint you all on giving up at all._**

** _Love you all,_**

** _G-suke_**

* * *

**G-suke's Joke: **

**Johnny on Vacation**

Johnny, who was vacationing in the Bahamas couldn't seem to make it with any of the girls. So he asked the lifeguard for some advice.

"it's obvious," says the lifeguard, "You're wearing them old baggy swimming trunks that make you look like an old geezer. They're years out of style. Your best bet is to grab yourself a pair of Speedos - about two sizes too small - and drop a fist-size potato."

The following weekend, Johnny hits the beach with his spanking new tight Speedos, and his fist-sized potato. Everybody on the beach was disgusted as he walked by, covering their faces, turning away, and laughing, looking sick! So he went back to the life guard.

"Damn, Johnny!" said the lifeguard, "The potato goes in front!"

"**LOL" – G-suke's mum**


End file.
